


The Wager

by Missmeehan



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Brother vs Brother. Jonathan and  Drew have a private bet going on.  Which twin will come out on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wager

Team Drew was winning, which meant Drew was winning the private bet he and Jonathan made prior to the show's start. Jonathan, having felt confident in his skills, made his wager with his twin brother without hesitation. He was sure since Drew didn't possess the skills necessary to drive a nail into a wall, there'd be no way he could lead a renovation. He was wrong.

 

The wager had been simple; the losing brother had to do whatever the winner asked of him for the night. Jonathan had some ideas in mind for poor Drew if he lost. But soon Jonathan saw his stripper pole fantasy slipping away from him and the chance to see Drew in a miniskirt again.

 

The first loss hadn't been so bad. Drew had bought him a few drinks and they'd driven to a secluded area on the beach and made out for a while. Jonathan was confident even then that the win was beginner's luck and that those pink handcuffs he'd purchased would get used.

 

When Jonathan's team won the second challenge, things were looking up, however; both he and Drew had been exhausted from the longs days and he opted to buy Drew drinks and get to second base with him. Listening to Drew moan as he groped him over his clothes just encouraged Jonathan to take his time and savor the moment. He was sure now there'd be nothing but victory going forward and nothing but naked Drew bending to his will as well.

 

The next loss was shocking and so was Drew's winning request. Apparently his younger twin had seen some youtube footage of twins dressed only in their briefs caressing each other. The caressing part wasn't exactly the shocking part. He and Drew had been more than just brothers to each other since puberty. The thing that startled Jonathan was that Drew wanted to film it.  

 

It had been hard for Jonathan to get comfortable in front of the camera. Everything he and Drew had done up to now had been so private and for good reason. Now with the red light of the camera indicating it was on and standing there in what amounted to a plaid speedo, the older Scott twin felt as if he was exposing himself and their secret relationship to the world.

 

HIs worries fell away when Drew stood behind him, caressing his shoulder, laying gentle kisses on his neck. He felt is twin's hands journey down his chest, across his waist, touch his dick briefly through his garment and travel elsewhere. The kisses and touches were maddening. Jonathan forgot about the camera and attempted to hold Drew's agile hands and slender fingers in one place long enough to get satisfaction. There was something about the all too fleeting kisses and touches that brought Jonathan to a frenzy. With his head thrown back against Drew's shoulder and his hands reaching back trying to hold Drew's body tighter against his own, he came, shuddering and thrusting his hips amazed that Drew could make him lose control with so little contact. With a little help from Drew, Jonathan made it to the bed and sat up perched on his elbows as he watched Drew turn off the camera.  

 

"We'll call it 'Made in Canada #1 - The Twins," Drew announced. "Those twins in Brazil have nothing on us," he added with satisfaction.

 

Looking over at his brother, Drew eyed the wet spot on Jonathan's underwear.

 

"You up for a little behind the scenes action?"

 

Jonathan collapsed on the bed, letting his elbows go out from under him. As Drew approached not waiting for an answer, Jonathan vowed in his mind to win the next challenge and then Mr. Drew Scott's ass would be his...literally.


End file.
